I've Got the Magic in Me!
by Lonly Wanderer
Summary: Senior Year comes along for the Gleeks and there are problems for Quinn and Rachel, mainly fighting off Finn while Quinn hold back vamping and killling him while Rachel trys to gain control of her powers. When EVERYONE starts singing for no reason,its bad
1. Previously on GLEE

Rachel: Hi people of FF. We're back and this time **I've got the magic in me, every time I …**

LW: OK Rachel I think that's enough; also thanks for showing them this story is named after the song by B.O.B. you just quoted. (Luckily he approves this message) so this is after all currently written Glee fics even the Glee Buffy Crossover. Anyway, this is AU, no matter what happens in season 3 I probably won't change anything in this fic (maybe mention any new Characters not much else) unless the writers make Brittana Canon in which case I might take one of there moments. Enjoy!

I've Got The Magic in Me!

**Previously on Lonely Wanderer's Glee fanfics**; Santana wanted Brittany, but she was still with Artie, then she saw Quinn was giving Rachel Lovey eyes which would have been great but Rachel seemed to be into Finn. So Santana and Quinn decide to work together to get their respective girls with a song, the next day this weird woman named Rip starts teaching them and helps them pick out a song. So the 2 girls sing the song which was awesome and got both of there girls.

But a few months later Quinn dumps Rachel to be with Finn for Prom which pisses off her friends. Then a few days from Prom the Glee clubbers find out they're doing their own music at Prom which leads Santana and Brittany to call in James who promptly freaks out the rest of them. He goes with Brittana while Quinn goes with Finn and Rachel goes with Jesse with Sam and Mercedes. At Prom Finn and Jesse go at it which gets them kicked out and Santana and Brittany win Prom King/Queen, meanwhile Quinn walks off and Rachel follows her which leads to a small argument and them making up and becoming a couple and Quinn coming out to her mom with Rachel.

Some time later the 2 of them go to Sunnydale where Quinn finds out her girlfriend is a witch after meeting her cousin Willow. Later that night she meets the man from her dreams and follows him to a mausoleum where Snaky and Alucard turn her into a vampire. When they return they find out Rachel has her full powers back and has slightly aural special abilities, then they leave soon after back to Lima; And that's all you've missed on _**GLEE!**_

LW: Well that's all anyone needs to know if you haven't read anything else of my stories, don't worry there is a proper chapter with this catch up thing I felt like doing anyway thanks for not Leaving BYE!

KR&R (Keep Reading And Review)


	2. 1st Day, Oh No!

LW: OK Proper chapter time.

Santana: Good, I think the 1st chapter lost us half our viewers

Brittany: Sany, we can't have lost half of them according to the reviews we don't have any so you can't lose half of nothing.

Quinn: Can we just start so we can get the beginning over with, the sooner Rachel learns what's going on the better.

LW: Fine, but just so you know you've got a singing part in this chapter. I don't own Glee or the song, which I'll name at the end as with any others in the story.

I've Got the Magic in Me! – 1st day, Oh No!

McKinley School never looked so daunting or eerie to the newly vamparic Quinn until now, as she felt that somehow everyone would somehow know she was different and avoid her like a corpse so to speak. At least in the blond's mind she still had her girlfriend of (technically) a year to hold onto and stop her worries, though until then she'll need to at least find Santana and Brittany as they were the only ones who knew straight from her mouth.

Meanwhile at Rachel's locker; Finn was trying once again to come onto Rachel, not being one Mctelligent enough to let something as massive as 'SHE'S DATING QUINN FABRAY' stop him from going after the one he believes is his true love, he proved that at Nationals.

Finn: Come on Rachel can't you see Quinn's just playing you; she doesn't love you like I do.

Rachel: Really? Was it love when you just let them egg me or when you didn't even try be sportive of any of the decisions I make in Glee, you only agree with me if you know you can't be wrong which I've always…

Unfortunately that sentence was never finished because Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel and kissed her hard. As luck in Glee would have it Quinn was coming around the corner just in time to see them lip-locking, Rachel's struggles looking like she was kissing back. Quinn; looking completely heart shattered ran away from the scene as fast as her legs could take her (Quite fast as there's no direct sunlight in that hallway so she's fully powered vamp) At the 40 second mark Rachel managed to get free of Finn's grip mainly by kneeing him in the balls and slapping him when he moved away. When he recovered he looked the mini diva in the face, one that was full of rage with violet eyes

Rachel: Finn I've respected you as a friend but now I see you'll always want what you can't have. That's why you kept bouncing from Me to Quinn and back, because your male ego loved the idea of two girls fighting over you. Well guess what, I'm with Quinn and perfectly happy with her; I hope you find love one day Finn, really I do it just will never be me.

Finn: But Rachel I love you.

Rachel: Sorry to neuter your pride but this is what happens when you play for 2 girls, you get neither. (Diva storm out/away)

Choir Room (With Quinn)

Quinn shot into the choir room, eyes tinged in violet along with some of the veins around them, completely torn apart by Rachel's betrayal. As she stood in the empty choir room the instruments started playing a song from a man she'd started to listen to when she'd turned. All of a sudden she started to sing.

Quinn: _**What did I ever do to you that you should treat me this way?**_

_**Though I love to rule in Hell here, How I'd miss the taste of Heaven. (Rachel) her soft and cool embrace**_

_**If I were a big boy I wouldn't cry but since I'm not a big boy I'll have to close my eyes and picture what it's like**_

_**Just like her, I'm made by HE despised by they, I'm almost me. I'm nearly human, look at me I'm almost a human being**_

? : _**Just like You, I'm made by he despised by they, I'm almost me I'm nearly human, Pity me I'm almost a human being**_

Quinn: _**These tears are real, I'm jealousy, I'm spite and Hate to the core of mean. **_

_**I'm nearly Human Look at me I'm almost a Human Being**_

James: _**I'm just like you, better than HE to hell with they, I'm almost ME. I'm nearly human; pity me I'm almost a Human Being**_

Quinn turned around and James was sitting on her seat in the choir room, which last year would have been weird as he wasn't their when she started singing, but as she knew what he was didn't surprise her at all especially as her song described him so well too. Though right now he was just standing there with a strange smile on his face

James: Well, that was weird.

Quinn: Say's the guy who isn't a guy but an immortal humanoid serpent creature.

Snaky: Well yes really, I don't normally burst into song or join in to people singing.

Quinn: So this is bad then?

Snaky: Most likely! Want to see if we're the only ones affected?

Quinn: I thought you'd have already done that. And change back, this school is bad enough with normal minorities we don't need to see what happens to a one-of-a-kind creature.

James: How could I, I was singing with you.

Quinn: Oh yeah.

James: Now before we go, is their any reason you're singing that?

Quinn: I caught Rachel cheating on me with Finn.

James: Really, because I caught Rachel kneeing Finn in the groin and slapping him in the face. Are we sure we saw the same Rachel?

Quinn: Wait, that means … Finn tried to kiss Finn and Rachel was trying to get away, kissing back. God I'm and idiot. (Finally she gets It. 1st part not 2nd)

James: Now that's been established lets go.

Quinn decides to follow the purple haired insanity, mainly because he probably knew what he was doing (As if) and 2 minutes later they arrived at the janitor's closet, mainly because during certain 'situations' people like them release a lot of magic. With that James had Quinn open the door to find Santana and Brittany naked and pressed together, both of them with violet eyes and singing.

Brittany: _**Na, Na, Na, Na, Na Come On!**_

Santana: _**Come On Now Brittany Come On!**_

With that Quinn shut the door completely speechless, meanwhile James looked like her was trying to clean his eyeballs; something Quinn would have done too except she suspected the liquid was Hydrogen Peroxide or Hydrochloric acid as it seemed to burn his eyes. After a few seconds they were fine and both had found their voices.

Quinn: Santana and Brittany having sex while singing 'S&M' I'll never be able to un-see that.

James: Turns out burning your eyes off doesn't help but on the bright side we now know we weren't the only ones affected.

Quinn: It's some kind of spell isn't it? I mean did you see they're eyes? They'd gone violet/purple. That's gotta mean something.

James: (Slitted eyes on her) I don't think It's an intentional thing or else it would be much more organized and it would be more wide spread, it's more like the energy is leaking out and effecting those around it. (Realization) Quinn, who do we know with violet colored magic?

Quinn: Um that would be… Oh No! Rachel

TBC

LW: Well this will be fun, would it guys?

Quinn: I suppose, by the way thanks for the (almost) solo and the chapter mainly to myself.

Santana: I can't believe you found our secret quickie spot.

Brittany: I'm not surprised it happened on the 1st day. Hey where's Rachel?

James: she can't be here or else she'll cause the plot to collapse. She currently doesn't know she's causing the crazy singing. I just hope nobody dies, well maybe if Finn dies I won't care. Scratch that, if he dies I'll throw a party.

LW: If you do that I'll pay for it myself. Now here's the songs mentioned here see you soon

'_Almost Human'_ by **Voltaire**

Santana and Brittany did their own little parody of

'_S&M'_ by **Rihanna**

R&R


	3. Butting Heads

LW: Well Hello again everyone.

Rachel: What yah doin'?

LW: Getting ready for at least 2 new additions to Glee club.

Quinn: So what next?

LW: We start our 2nd proper chapter. So without further a due….

**Disclaimer** – Lonely Wanderer doesn't own Glee only Snaky/James/Rip and Azulong (_spoilers_)

I've Got the Magic in Me! – Butting Heads

Glee had an uneventful beginning to the year, though people were surprised to see James back again which got a few people worried along with his companion who was pretty much the hottest thing in the school. Meanwhile Rachel and Quinn were apologizing for earlier and Brittany & Santana were staring at the newcomers with joy and amusement.

Rachel: Sorry you had to see that Quinn, if I'd known I would have avoided being alone with him or away from you.

Quinn: It's alright Ray, I shouldn't have run off without finding out what happened, if James hadn't have told me I'd still be mad at you for no reason.

James: Speaking of me hey guys this is Azulong, she'll be here with me for a while. Her girlfriend's having a weird family moment and the mother's managed to get out of it so she jumped the gun with me.

Azulong: Hi! (Sits on James' lap)

Puck: You're so hot.

Santana: Didn't you listen, she has a **Girlfriend!**

Puck: Damn, all the hot ones play for my team (i.e. going for girls)

At that moment Mr. Schue walked in and to say he was surprised to see James again was an understatement. Even Finn noticed the look of shock and confusion on his face.

James: Hey Schue, I'm here for a while so I decided to join the school with Azulong.

Schue: Well in that case welcome to Glee club. To be fair to you 2 we need to show you can sing.

Azulong: Sure

Azulong jumped up and stood in the centre of the choir room as James spoke with the band about the song choice, smiling the whole time.

Azulong: _**Perfect by nature, Icons of self indulgence just what we all need more lies about a world**_

James:_** That never was and never will be, have you no shame don't you see me. You might think you've everybody fooled. **_

_**Look here she comes now, bow down and stare in wonder, oh how we love you no flaws when you're pretending**_

Azulong:_** But now I know she never was and never will be you don't know how you betrayed me. But somehow you've got everybody fooled.**_

James:_** You felt the mask where will you hide can't find yourself lost in your light.**_

Azulong: _**I know the truth now I know who are. And I don't want this anymore**_

Both:_** It never was and never will be. You not real and you can't save me. And somehow now you're everybody's fool.**_

When the song ended everyone applauded (well except one). Azulong and James took a bow and sat down,

Azulong once again on James' lap.

Santana: That was Fuckin' Awesome!

Puck: Looks like you've got some competition eh Rach?

Rachel: While I admire her abilities I doubt there's any real competition.

Azulong: Ah thanks Ray. It means a lot to hear for such a good singer that I'm the best.

Rachel: (Twitching) So Azulong, tell us about the family thing your girlfriend has on. It sounded really dull and vague the 1st time

Azulong: It's nothing much, there comes a time in girl's life where I'm from where the father tries to pair his daughter/eldest child with someone so they'll get married when they're older. During the while seeing as it's a monthly attempt these days Mai brings Azula and Ty Lee of to relax so they don't strangle her husband for this. So see as nether of us can see our girlfriends due to this, I decided to tag along with him on his trip to Lima.

Rachel: Oh too bad about that, would it be bad when it ends eh Azure?

Azulong: Not really, Helios's a major dove chaser no matter what happens we'll be together.

Rachel: That's not what I meant, I meant when it **ENDS**! Nothing that perfect last forever (Azulong and Quinn's face drop)

Azulong: (nearly crying) No! We'll be together for her whole life then, then, then, then…

Azulong jumped off James and had run out of the room before anyone knew what had happened, and once they noticed they all just stared at James and Rachel.

Finn: What just happened?

Santana: Wait a go midget; you've just scared the new girl off again.

James: You really have no filter do you?

Rachel: And I suppose you have no flaws then?

James: I never said that, but I normally avoid those who I easily offend or annoy. **Unless it's on purpose**

Rachel: Well at least Quinn hasn't a problem with it, eh Quinn. (Looks over) Wait a minute where's Quinn gone?

James: She ran after Azulong when she left.

Artie: Speaking of chasing after her, as her friend shouldn't you have gone after her?

James: No she'll be fine, besides Quinn will make it alright for Azulong.

_Later_

Rachel finds Azulong at her locker beside James' looking at her. The diva looked the immortal eye to eye (almost) before sighing and going through with it.

Rachel: Look I'm sorry about what I said, it was inappropriate and I get a little out of control when I get jealous.

Azulong: It's OK. Quinn and I had a talk and song and everything's alright. I understand singing is something you _**need**_ to be best at, so I shouldn't have pushed it. By the way the magic's really growing.

Rachel: What're you talking about? (Oh dear!)

Azulong: It takes a lot of energy to effect someone like me or Snaky. I guess your high emotions helped amp up the power. (Noticing the confusion) Oh My God, you didn't know you did anything; that is so cool. If it's that good while unaware imagine what could happen if you meant it

At that moment Quinn decided to show up, seeing her Azulong gave her a look that said 'she knows' making Quinn very worried.

Quinn: Hey Rach!

Rachel: Quinn, did anything happen in the auditorium? You know; magical?

Quinn: Well we sang, but I don't think that counts.

Rachel: That might be it. Snaky said my powers would be aural / oral so maybe singing might be it.

Quinn: That would explain me and Snaky singing this morning.

Rachel: See Quinn, it's true. Oh no, what do I do?

Azulong: Don't worry about it, if singing is the worst that can happen, no-one will notice after all everyone's singing on a regular basis anyway.

Rachel: You're right Azure. Come on Quinn we need to talk to James about this.

TBC

LW: Well that went well.

Azulong: Thanks for the song, anyone who reads L&M knows this is the closest to hearing Azula sing. (Don't own Avatar either)

LW: Helps that song is one of her tributes (Lot of those)

Quinn: Go crazy immortals.

Rachel: Azulong, you won't tell Helios about this will you? It's just she scares me.

Azulong: As I said earlier, I forgive you just never mention it again.

Snaky: Now as far as I know the next one will be what we've just missed see you soon.

Song(s): '_Everybody's Fool'_ by **Evanescence**

R&R


	4. Eternity Sucks? Maybe

LW: Looky here, another chapter so soon. I must be on a roll.

Azulong: So what about me?

LW: Well Quinn and you are going to have a nice chat and maybe sing a little song, you know the usual for a Glee fight.

Quinn: Any idea on what the song will be?

LW: I've wanted to use this for a while and seeing as Snaky and Azulong sang last chapter and he and you sang before that (I think I'm developing a habit here) I'm pairing you 2 up to sing a song that suits you both especially since Quinn's now a vampire.

Santana: Lonly owns Snaky/James and Azulong, that's about it. Good luck with that

I've Got the Magic in Me! – Eternity Sucks? Maybe

Azulong didn't know where she was running to, she'd followed Snaky around for the whole 2nd day but she knew she needed to get away. That small girl; Rachel had found a gap to her heart and pulled out her biggest fear in front of everyone she'd just sang to and just tore her apart. She didn't realise till she was walking up the steps that she'd reached the auditorium or that Quinn Fabray had been following her and calling her name since she ran off.

Quinn: Azulong! Stop.

Azulong: What do you want Fabray?

Quinn: I know your hurting and I know how you feel. I haven't told Rachel yet but I'm scared of when she dies and my vamparic nature means I just keep going on. It's something that has made me realise I should enjoy what I can and find people who I'll see no matter how long it'll be. I'll be hear and we know Snaky's not going anywhere, and who knows maybe Helios will become the Eternal of Shadows. (Both Laugh)

Azulong: You've really thought this through, it must be hard to think about this with everyone around that you know you'll see die even if not physically.

Now the pain was starting to fade Azulong began to notice a pull of energy starting to break out of her body, something she now realised was there since Rachel started trying to break in. She gave Quinn a look and a smirk that mirrored her mother's.

Azulong: Quinn, I want to sing a song to get my feelings out.

Quinn: That's good Azure, go on.

Azulong: How about you help me (Eyes turned violet)

Quinn: Um Azulong…. _Not again_

Azulong: You see Quinn I want to share this, it feeds into your emotions and helps bring the message out. It's a shame Snaky's not here to do it too, the song suits him too.

Azulong had moved to right in front of Quinn before she'd registered that she'd moved at all. The eternal's lips were inches away from Quinn's and as she looked at her, Azulong's eyes glowed and released similarly coloured energy from her mouth into Quinn's.

Azulong: Time to go Quinne!

Quinn: _**There's no time for us There's no place for us What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away from us **_

_**Who wants to live forever Who wants to live forever...?  
><strong>_Azulong: _**There's no chance for us It's all decided for us This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us**_

Both: _**Who wants to live forever Who wants to live forever?  
><strong>_Azulong: _**Who dares to love forever? When love must die**_  
>Quinn: <em><strong>But touch my tears with your lips<strong>_

Azulong: _**Touch my world with your fingertips And we can have forever And we can love forever. Forever is our today  
><strong>_Both:_** Who wants to live forever Who wants to live forever? Forever is our today  
><strong>_Azulong:_** Who waits forever anyway?  
><strong>_

The glows leaving their bodies the 2 of them looked at each other knowing they have at least 2 friends to spend eternity with. The 2 girls got off the stage and as they left the auditorium, ran into Blaine.

Blaine: Oh hey Quinn, hi ugh…

Azulong: Azulong, but most people call me Azure. Helios calls me…

Quinn: Please don't tell us. Anyway me and Azure have to find our way to class, it's nice to see you Blaine.

Blaine: Great. Um have either of you seen Kurt anywhere?

Azulong: Not since Glee no.

Blaine: Oh, OK see you later. (Leaves)

Azulong: (Grabbing Quinn's head) You know you'd look great with anime hair.

Quinn: Really! I've always wanted to dye it pink, even if I change it back after a week.

Azulong: Hmm, wait I have a better idea. You do a Claudia Donovan and put a streak in your hair, then change it every few days or week if you want.

Quinn: Won't the repeated dying give me brain damage (IDK)

Azulong :Hasn't affected her yet and she changes it **everyday**.

Quinn: Lets get of this topic and find our friends.

Azulong: Agreed.

TBC

LW: Well I think that blew over nicely.

Quinn: What is it with you and duets?

LW: They're more interesting to write than one whole song under one persons name.

Rachel: True. Hey nice work putting in Blaine joining Glee and Quinn having pink hair (Well thinking about it)

Quinn: Yeah, I look so weird this year. Actually I look a bit like Gaga.

LW: True. Don't know what next, maybe the next Glee will inspire me (Or not) or maybe I'll come up with something interesting on my own. Any way to **BrokenDreams03** and **RUMad** (I think I am myself) thanks for the reviews

Song: _'Who wants to live forever'_ by **Queen** (Go Freddie)

R&R


	5. Training

LW: Hello again, we're back.

Rachel: So what next?

LW: Well seeing as spells make you look like a doosh, I've decided to get you trained with your magic voice in between Glee moments and Quinn learning vampire powers and not getting killed.

Quinn: What? !

LW: 'Not get killed' There's a difference. Also Snaky's gonna try get an official position at something, mainly because I can't understand why the only people running are by school standards the 'ditz' and the 'camp' so I'm adding the 'most likely insane'.

Rachel: What about Shelby?

LW: IDK maybe we can avoid her like that tone-deaf aspergic Sugar.

Rachel: OK

LW: Good Luck everyone, I own Snaky/James, Henry, Azulong and our special guest (guess who) that's all.

I've Got the Magic in Me – Training

Just outside Sue's office

James: Now here's the plan, in 2 minutes I want you to scream as loud as you can and let the energy flow as much as you can while your doing it. OK?

Rachel: One. Why am I …

James opens the door to Sue's office pushes Rachel in the locks the door. Rachel gets back up and sees him doing the 'get on with it' sign with his hand out the window so she screams, her eyes glowing and violet wisps start to flicker in the air. James watches from outside smirking as he stands 2cm off the ground incase the sound escapes (Being a snake he can hear using vibrations passing through his body as can switch to just that). As he stands there the glass in the window and trophy cases start to crack and spider-web until it shattered and James gave her the hand sign for 'kill it' and she stopped.

Rachel: Oh My God, it worked. But I'm just destroyed Coach Sylvester's office, she's gonna kill me.

James: Excellent work Rach. Now we should get you out before Coach notices, so try whistling cause I broke the sonic-y thing which sucks because I was gonna use it for the Halloween thing and

Rachel: What thing?

James: Doesn't matter, anyway girl whistle now.

Rachel kneels to get eye level with the keyhole and creates a high pitch whistle then when she stopped she actually heard the inner workings move and click into place. James opened the door as Rachel got up.

Rachel: Well this was a very productive day. What next?

James: A very simple thing. It's called running (Both run for it)

Later

Shelby: Hey you must be one of the new kids, have you seen Rachel, and would you like to join the new glee club?

James: In reverse order NO! and No. Goodbye miss Berry.

Shelby: Actually it's Shelby Corcoran. Why'd you think I was a Berry?

James: Incase you haven't noticed not many people acknowledge Rachel as anything other than an annoyance Myself, Azulong her **girl**friend and Brittana excluded. So I merely guessed as there was not many other reasons we don't know about. So your Shelby who adopted Quinn's baby right? I bet she's avoiding you too?

Shelby: Yes I am and no she isn't. Puck and her came over to see little Beth yesterday.

James: _Oh shit!_ Well thanks for everything Miss Corcoran and I'll tell Rachel you were looking for her _not that see doesn't already know_ if I see her.

Shelby: Oh (Leaves)

James: OK you can come out now. Also give me that back, I only have one now.

With a shimmer in the air Rachel appears behind the James, anger just flooding from the diminutive diva.

Rachel: She said she was with her mom. Why would she lie to me?

James: Maybe she had her reasons. I mean as you've just shown you will do anything to avoid your biological mother who abandoned you twice! And then there's the fact that Beth makes your relationship kinda awkward, mainly because your kinda sister's (Beth) biological mother (Quinn) is your girlfriend. So there are at least 2 reasons for freezing you out, calm down Rach nothing bad is going on except that the 2 of them are back and 1 of them is working in the school. Also if she catches you make sure she doesn't recruit you for Sugar's group.

Rachel: Don't worry, those are 2 people I would rather let you and Santana kill me before spending extended periods of time with. You can't get me out of New Directions that easily.

James: Good.

A few days later

Brittany: …With boys where did we end up? Going to war, spiralling economy and (Cane in her face)(_that sounds weird_)

James: I'm going to stop your feminism rant right there because there would be no difference on what happens in a country if it's a boy or a girl ruling it, if something bad happens it's the governments fault and that isn't all men or all women so shut up. Speaking of the elections I'm putting my name in, not that Brittany's worried or Kurt cares but you know for your information. By the way Brit if you're gonna win with feminine charm your skirts too long.

Brittany: Thanks

Santana: He's insulting you Britt. 1) Where do you get off saying everything you've just said to us and 2) these are Cheerio skirts the shortest things know to teen. How can they be shorter.

James: To answer the questions **1)** I'm doing a Sugar and letting my condition talk for me (I actually have this **myself** but am not such a bitch/prick) and **2)** Look to your right and you'll be proven wrong. (Glares from Santana and Rachel) Check fanon.

Brittany: So now what?

James: time for some music for the systematically insane. Come on Britt.

Both of them run to the assembly leaving a very pissed off Santana and a WTF Rachel and Kurt.

Brittany: _**Some people you can never please You might as well just let them be They mock everything not their own From their imaginary throne  
><strong>_James: _**But I won't bow down, even if the whole world thinks I'm crazy  
>So hey, hey, this song is for us So put your hands in the air if you're crazy like us<br>**_Both: _**Hey, hey. Hey hey, that's freedom you hear Comin' right to your ear, that's the sound from our bus Hey, hey  
><strong>_James: _**Why try to be like someone else When you can only be yourself?  
><strong>_Brittany: _**No one can sing the song you do Be true, be legendary you  
><strong>_James: _**So I won't sell out, even if the whole world thinks I'm crazy  
><strong>_Both: _**So hey, hey this song is for us So put your hands in the air if you're crazy like us  
>Hey, hey. Hey, hey, that's freedom you hear<br>Comin' right to your ear, that's the sound from our bus Hey, hey**_

Brittany: _**Why kiss the feet of the people who kick you When you can be anything that you want to?**_  
>Both: <em><strong>So hey, hey, this song is for us So put your hands in the air if you're crazy like us<br>Hey, hey. Hey hey, that's freedom you hear Comin' right to your ear, that's the sound from our bus Hey, hey**_

(Both go off after applause)

Kurt: Crap that song is awesome, this will be difficult.

Santana: For you maybe, James **and** Britt were singing so if this helps him it'll help her just as much.

Rachel: It looks like you have a lot of work to do Kurt, James and Brittany are leaving you in the dust. (Both leave together after J&B)

In the gym

Nearly collapsing, an exhausted Quinn runs straight at the horn haired blond who throws her to his left without even looking. As his grey eyes look at her fallen body a look of pity and confusion cross his usually blank features. He walks over to the vampy and tired blond, sitting cross-legged beside her.

Henry: So is your problem something I can ask or is this something like asking Shini if he's lost it dating a plasma shooting crazy woman?

Quinn: (Sitting up) Yeah I suppose. It's Beth, you know her; little girl I had and gave away 2 years ago to Rachel mom it turns out. Well both of them are back and I want a relationship with my daughter but I'm worried about telling Rachel because of the pain she went through with Shelby, especially as she dumped her again for Beth it seems. I've been getting better until then but

Henry: Actually for the past few days you been doing the exact opposite of improving and it's been annoying me. But you should tell Rachel, I mean she already knows Shelby's here and that means Beth too which might mean she'll think your staying away from your own child because of her and will feel bad about it. Just tell her so you can clear your conscience and I can fight without dying of boredom.

Quinn: Fine. And one more thing (Plunges her vamp-up ed hand into his chest) you suck at pep talks. I win.

Henry looks at her and puts his hands on her shoulders then pushes her half way across the gym, the hole in his chest already healing up. Quinn gets up and Henry give his usual slasher smile and pulls him scythe from his coat, eyes turning a blood red colour. Both ready to kill each other until a whistle distracts them.

?: Oy! Either of you seen Azulong anywhere?

Henry: You!

Quinn: _Oh Crap! We're screwed_

The music room.

Azulong: _**Your true colours are beautiful, Like a rainbow.**_

Rachel: That was perfect, she'll love it.

Santana: So you've told us so much about your girl some of which only me and Britt were really embarrassed about knowing but still, when do you think we'll meet this awesome girl.

Brittany: Sany we can't rush her besides she's only here because she can't be with her girlfriend, therefore it's highly unlikely we'll ever meet her.

Snaky: I wouldn't say that.

Rachel: What the hell does that…..

?: Hey cutie.

Azulong: HELIOS! (Glomps her)

Santana: (Wolf Whistle) Awesome.

After Helios manages to get her overjoyed girlfriend off her and get up she walks over to the chair beside Snaky and Azulong practically leaps onto her lap.

Azulong: So not that I'm not so glad to see you because I over the moon with happiness but still, why are you here?

Helios: I came to be with my girlfriend for a while so I picked a fun holiday to do it. So am I too early or something?

Azulong: You're right on time. (Kisses her)

Snaky: Actually you're about a week or 2 early. (Confused looks) Halloween!

Santana: Oh yeah. Glee Party at Rachel's.

The occupants of the room all cheer with the exception of Rachel who had a look stuck somewhere between 'What The F***' and 'This is going to end so badly'.

TBC

LW: Well that's all till Halloween. Also seeing as unlike last year where they had one Glee is on hold it seems until November 1st/3rd (Regional thing) so I'm doing a Halloween special! I've already decided on costumes for Snaky, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Azulong, and Helios. Any other Glee members still in the club's (All minus Mercedes) costumes can be offered to me, it'd help as I have no idea.

Last Notes:

1) Why is the aspergic girl the only person on Glee (that we've seen sing) who's fucking Tone-Deaf!

2) Why did none of Mercedes' rants make any sense eg. Rachel almost never gets her own way (moron) and incase you haven't noticed most of the time even her 'friends' (Kurt and Mercedes) ignore every word that comes out of her mouth.

Brittany: Have Fun, enjoy the Holidays and See you October 31st! (Evil-_ish_ Laugh)

Songs used;

'_Hey, Hey_' by **SUPERCHICK**

'_True Colours_' (little bit) by **Eva Cassidy**


	6. This is halloween

LW: Happy Halloween everybody! Welcome to Lonly Wanderer's Glee Halloween special.

Santana: This is gonna be freaking awesome. So who's coming to the party?

LW: The Glee Club, James and Psycho-Firecest. Also some costumes are awesome others fairly s*** really, sorry about that.

Quinn: Don't worry people won't care, now let's get this party started.

Warning – If you let your mind wander you'll notice they go a _little_ **crazy** in this chapter.

I've Got the Magic in Me – This Is Halloween {Special}

James arrived at the Berry Household about 7, the party wasn't on yet and most people wouldn't arrive till 8 but he'd been roped in by Rachel and Brittany to help the 4 of them to set up and obviously he dragged Azulong and Helios along. Unfortunately he couldn't physically bring them as they wouldn't leave their rooms out of costume and he would only regenerate his entire face so many times, so in the end he went alone. Arriving in costume he knocked on the door which opened revealing a vamparic looking Rachel.

James: Hello Sweetie (Costume related)

Rachel: Better not let Quinn hear you. Nice costume.

James: Well little witchy Quinny will be fine, also thanks you too.

Rachel: (Confused) How'd you

James: Know? You're a vampire and Quinn is one for real, therefore seeing as you're a witch for real I thought Quinn would be one.

Rachel: Good work. Well come on.

James walked in after Rachel enjoying the look of the house, it looked so much bigger but still as homey as he imagined. As he got to the living room a flustered Quinn walked past them, setting lanterns, skulls and other weird things up for creepy effect. In the kitchen Santana was bringing the drinks and Brittany was nowhere to be found. James decided to help Santana seeing as Rachel had decided to try move each object as Quinn put them down, him avoiding the fight that may occur. Finding the little devil he had to admit she pulled off the costume really well and even though he got them for her it still didn't make her any less awesome looking.

Santana: Hey lizard, Can you get the last crate?

James: Sure. (Few min. later) Are you sure we need this much?

Santana: Yes! There's me and Puck, then we need to get Berry pissed so she'll be extra fun and maybe tell some Faberry secrets, and most importantly neither you, Azulong or Helios have ever been at one of our parties therefore we need to find your tipping point and drive right over it.

James: Then it's a good thing I'm human for this. By the way S you look great like that.

Santana: Thanks, I just thought who was the closest in that world in personality (i.e. Bitchiest) and she just appeared in my head. Good thing you could get this for me.

James: Anytime. By the way, where's Brittany?

Santana: She's with the pyro twins, you think you'd keep track of who's in the building with you. Seeing as Britt came up in this talk, me and her are in coupled costume and Azulong says you might like it.

James: We'll have to see, Azula has a lot of fanon couples.

Santana: Yes she does Doctor Snaky.

Quinn: Oy hurry up, Kurt and Blaine will be here in 5 minutes and the rest won't be far behind. So get the lead out of your pants.

Santana: (Looks at James) Nope nothing there. (James glares) What? I'm just saying nothing's showing, no need to death glare me.

_10 minutes later_

The party had just begun and almost everybody was there, Kurt had arrived as Gaga (He had the costume) and Blaine as Brendon Urie (PATD). Finn arrived as Frankenstein (Following Santana's advice) and Puck as a werewolf. Tina had come as a Manananggal (Asian vamparic creature) with wings and everything. James had stayed with Santana and both were on their 2nd drink watching a slightly drunk Rachel nuzzling a relaxed and happy Quinn. Neither had managed to find Brittany or the fire starters but it'd only just started and the bell just rang. The door flung open revealing the 3 missing Gleeks and Santana was right, James was interested. Brittany was wrapped quite well in a pink ensemble that was pretty much a Ty Lee outfit and Azulong could keep the smirk off her face. She'd come as Claudia from Warehouse 13, though James knew that because she came to him _then_ Kurt for advice on dying the mad 'Claudia' streak in her hair, and the relaxed crazy she was expressing was exactly the same as the real girl. Helios' outfit took the 2 of them and the still fully sober Quinn for a ride; Helios was dressed in a black/navy/purple suit like outfit with her hair down but in an organised chaos arrangement, the final touch were 'snake-eye' contacts which were apparent when she scanned the room the black slit sliding across the surface. Helios had come to the party as 'Snaky' who was somewhere between 'Father Figure' and 'Bad Influence' for her most of the time and still managing to be 'Reliable Friend' any other time.

Puck: Holy S***! Who're you meant to be?

Helios: The Eternal of insanity, Snaky.

Rachel: Don't worry your jock head Puck, it's a geek thing. Good work Helios you make a good male, unstable, demonic serpent.

Finn: (Laughs) You came as a guy!

Azulong: So? Kurt came as Gaga!

Finn: Oh, OK.

Helios: Let's Party! Rachel got a plan?

Rachel: Well if you don't mind singing with me, we could do 'creepy karaoke'.

Helios: OK. What 1st?

Rachel: Something light hearted to start off….. (Violet Glow) Come on Quinne!

Quinn: OK Rachel.

Rachel: _**Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters**_

_**Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters**__**  
><strong>_All: _**Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye**_

Quinn: _**Heart thumps and you jump  
>Comin' down with goosebumps!<br>You dared to go there  
>I'ma, I'ma get you so scared!<strong>_

All: _**We're wantin' to  
>We're hauntin' you<br>We're wantin' to  
>Eh, eh<br>**_Helios:_** You stayed in too late  
>To be getting afraid<br>This scene's extreme…  
>I I I I'ma get you so scared!<br>**_All: _**We're wantin' to  
>We're <strong>__**hauntin**__**' you  
>We're wantin' to<br>Eh eh  
><strong>_Quinn: _** Gonna get your body shakin'  
>Wishin' you could just awaken<br>Here we go…  
><strong>_Rachel:_** Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
>We're comin' to get ya!<br>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
>We're comin' to get ya!<br>If you're only dreaming  
>Why I hear you screaming?<br>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
>We're comin' to get ya!<br>We're comin' to get ya!  
><strong>_All:_** Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters  
>Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters<br>Helios**_:_** You hide or you try…  
>Kiss tomorrow goodbye!<br>We thrill to your chill…  
>B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!<br>**_Quinn:_** We're wantin' to  
>We're hauntin' you<br>We're wantin' to  
>Eh eh<br>**_Helios:_** We might just bite underneath the moonlight  
>More fun if you run!<br>I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'  
><strong>_Quinn:_** We're wantin' to  
>We're hauntin' you<br>We're wantin' to  
><strong>__**Ehh**__** ehh  
><strong>_Brittany:_** Gonna get your body shakin'  
>Wishin' you could just awaken<br>Here we go…  
><strong>_Rachel:_** Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
>We're comin' to get ya!<br>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
>We're comin' to get ya!<br>If you're only dreaming  
>Why I hear you screaming?<br>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
>We're comin' to get ya!<br>We're comin' to get ya!  
>All: Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters<br>Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters!  
><strong>_Azulong: _**Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head  
>Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire<br>**_Snaky:_** Gonna get your body shakin'  
>Wishin' you could just awaken<br>**_Rachel:_** Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
>We're comin' to get ya!<br>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
>We're comin' to get ya!<br>If you're only dreaming  
>Why I hear you screaming?<br>Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
>We're comin' to get ya!<br>We're comin' to get ya!  
><strong>_Quinn:_** Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye  
><strong>_Helios:_** We're comin' to get you!**_

Kurt: Oh My God that was awesome, Helios you have such talent. Please stay, with Rachel, me, Azulong, James and you we can't lose.

Helios: I'm not staying, I'm just her for some love with my gorl (collapses onto her)

James: Kurt, your drunk. Your EGO is showing!

Blaine: I think everyone else is too pissed to care. So who's next for this weird music thing?

Rachel: Hey!

Puck: Puck-man's gotta get some rock power and badassness soon, so James let's do this.

James: OK _**Now!**_

Puck: _**I can feel the animal inside**_

_**My resolve is weakening**_

_**Pounding on the doors of my mind**_

_**It's nearly overpowering**_

_**I cannot begin to describe**_

_**The hunger that I feel again**_

_**Run if you intend to survive**_

_**For the beast is coming to life**_

_**Ticking bomb in the glimmer on this tainted moonlight**_

_**Death approaches on this night**_

James:_** For the animal's soul is mine**_

_**We will be completed right before your eyes**_

_**I have no control this time**_

_**And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight**_

Puck: _**I can feel the calling again**_

_**The primal need is filling me**_

_**Changes are about to begin**_

_**And now my blood is boiling**_

_**I can see the fear in your eyes**_

_**But you can't bring yourself to scream**_

_**Time to shed the mortal disguise**_

_**The beast is coming to life**_

_**Ticking bomb in the glimmer on this tainted moonlight**_

_**Death approaches on this night**_

James:_** For the animal's soul is mine**_

_**We will be completed right before your eyes**_

_**I have no control this time**_

_**And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight**_

(lights go weird ,Azulong and Helios cheer. Faberrittana look on in surprise)

Snaky:_** We begin the hunt tonight**_

_**Til the power courses the creatures take flight**_

_**When the kill is close and I will be satisfied**_

_**For the smell of fear tonight**_

_**Wakes an ancient lust that will not be denied**_

_**You're mine**_

Puck: _**For the animal's soul is mine**_

_**We will be completed right before your eyes**_

_**I have no control this time**_

_**And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight**_

James: _**For the animal's soul is mine**_

_**And the world around will never hear your cries**_

_**An unholy crime**_

_**And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight **_

Brittany: Yay Crazy! You guys were awesome. OK guys what next? Rachel.

Rachel probably would've answered if she hadn't been in the middle of nearly eating Quinn's face (not that anyone was complaining). So Santana decided to come in.

Santana: Everyone move the furniture; I've Never/Spin the bottle/Truth or Dare overload! (thank you **Catty Jay**)

Everyone fearfully followed the Latina's orders, couples sitting together due to most being clingy, and the single guys together hoping to kiss anyone but each other.(Except James who was sitting between Azulong and Brittany)

Tina: OK James, you go 1st.

James: Fine. **I've never questioned or had family/friends question my sexuality**.

Straight away Quinn, Santana, Kurt and Blaine grabbed a drink. Surprisingly James also took a shot…until he gave it to a glaring Helios who downed it with some _encouragement_ from her girlfriend. She still looked like she wanted to kill him but Azulong pressed against her helped keep her calm. Also to some people's ( Except Kurt, Santana and James) so did Tina shyly.

Tina: What? I've been thinking lately, Brittana and Faberry give me this warm feeling inside …

Santana: That's arousal Stutters.

Tina: I know what that feels like Satan. It's like a feeling of love and happiness, I think I might be bi. You know like Brittany!

Brittany: Awesome, another Unicorn! Time to spin James.

James spun the bottle and it landed on … Brittany. Ignoring the glare Santana was giving him the pink wearing blond and purple haired serpent kissed, hands behind each others heads. After about a minute they stopped, blushing and separated.

James: I see why Santana's always eating your face, you're good.

Brittany: Thanks :) So Truth or Dare?

James: Dare.

Brittany: Get Helios' jacket and shirt off.

James: This shouldn't be too hard, the jacket's mine anyway.(gropes her) Yep it's safe.

Quinn: What was that for?

James: 2 reasons – **1)** No hidden weapons so I don't die, and **2)** That she has a bra so I can actually do this.

Quinn: Oh.

As said getting her jacket off was easy, and with a little tonguing of her neck (Forked tongue, anyone who imagined anything with a Silurian [new ones] or Androvax/any of his people know what I mean) managed to get her shirt off leaving her in her coal black bra beside a drooling Azulong. He left the clothes down on a chair and sat back down, getting hi-5's from Puck and Santana.

_Several rounds later_ (think them up yourself if you want. They were loads of fun)

After a few hours of the game most of them had kissed at least 3 people, everyone (except Mike and Blaine who were designated) was completely drunk and in most states of un-dress. Puck had even gotten Rachel to run around the house twice sometime after she'd gotten into just her underwear, with Quinn standing outside with her watching the fun. Unsurprisingly Santana, Puck and James drank at most questions but Helios and Brittany were not that far behind. After they'd run out of shots and everyone was completely wasted Quinn decided to call it a night ( That and she'd probably gotten jealous of Azulong and Rachel making out).

Quinn: OK people everyone get the F*** out of this house!

Puck: (Wining) But Quinnnnnn we're just getting to the good part.

James: Move it before you drink to death, cause I'm not dragging you to the basement.

Santana: Come on let's go. James help me gat these pissed dorks to their cars.

James: Fine.

After getting everyone out (Finn and Puck taking some _convincing_ {In the form of Santana hitting them over the head}) Santana and James walked into a girlfriend swap moment for FaBerry and Psycho-Firecest, mainly Azulong and Rachel on the floor, with Quinn kissing Helios. Brittany was sitting on one of the chair watching the couples with vacant happiness, changing to glee when Santana came over and sat beside her. James turned back and considered leaving…..

Santana: Oy Snaky! I need a drinking partner.

James: And they other's are…

Santana: You I trust not to do something stupid without me noticing, the others on the other hand; if things go badly will be all over me. Quinn's a motor boater you know (So says **Watermelonsaregood**).So come on.

James: (Locking the door, grabbing a drink) _**Geronimo**_ (End on a reference)

LW: Well that was weird and kinda fun!

Rachel: Why'd the reptile get 2 girls?

Snaky: Because you guys were occupied and I'm awesome. Ask Sabrina (Pokémon), Raven (Teen Titans) and Ty Lee (Avatar).

Quinn: (Groaning) So much drink! Why'd I let you guys talk me into it?

Helios: Because you loved it deep down, down a bit, down a bit, right there. (Guess)

Santana: That was F***ing awesome! Those 3 should be at all our parties.

LW: I think I just invented 3 new pairings; Azulong/Rachel, Quinn/Helios, Santana/Snaky/Brittany (Call them what you want)

Songs used

'_Calling All The Monsters_' by **China Anne McClain**

'_The Animal_' by **Disturbed**

Also for the record, everyone's costumes (that I thought of)

**Snaky**: The Doctor (Doctor Who)

**Rachel**: Vampire (Quinn)

**Quinn**: Witch (Rachel)

**Brittany**: Ty Lee (Avatar)

**Santana**: Azula (Tyzula anyone?)

**Azulong**: Claudia (Warehouse 13)

**Helios**: Snaky (See Above)

**Blaine**: Brendon Urie (PATD) (_I write_ _Sins not Tragedies_ video for costume)

**Kurt**: Lady Gaga

**Tina**: Manananggal

**Finn**: Frankenstein

**Puck**: Were Wolf

LW: Well see you soon, Bye! **R&R**!


	7. Untitled

LW: Hello once again Gleeks! Who's glad it's finally back?

Brittany: I am!

Santana: Me too.

LW: Good, because I've got some AU'ing to do (As in keeping Brittana in ND instead of Shelby's group)

Santana: Yes. God Sugar & Mercedes is gonna get me killed this year.

Quinn: Don't worry about it, also I solemnly swear I won't try get Shelby arrested.

LW: Why do I not believe that?

Rachel: She has me and knows Beth is better off where she is. Doesn't make it any less difficult …..

LW: OK, let's get this show on the road. Glee isn't mine, Helios went home and Snaky's point of origin is Ireland (in some universe). Good Luck.

I've got the Magic in Me – Untitled (for now, probably will stay that way)

The week after the party was quite eventful, Helios left had gone the next day, leaving an awkward moment between Quinn, Rachel and Azulong. Meanwhile, James, Brittany and Santana found out about the Irish exchange student staying in Brittany's house.

School

Santana: So Britt, how's it living with Paddy? [Only I can make that comment. Besides…] (James smacks her upside the head) OW! What the Fuck?

Brittany: Santana, that wasn't very nice besides he's coming over right now.

Rory: Hey! Nice to meet yah, I'm Rory Flanagan and you must be Brittany's girlfriend Santana. Her description doesn't do you justice.

James: **Dia****duit**. {Hello}

Rory: **Dia**** is ****muire****duit** {Same as above, but responce}

Brittany: [To Santana] I didn't know Snaky spoke leprechaun.

Santana: He doesn't but he does speak basic Irish (Ordinary Level)

James: Brittany you do know Rory here isn't a leprechaun?

Brittany: He's not?

James: No. For one thing (Disappears than returns carrying a flailing Rachel by the midsection) leprechauns are to the bottom of Rachel here's ribs. And Rory here (point) is taller than Rachel therefore definitely not one. Don't worry Britt they do exist, they just never leave there native land. (Ireland)

Rachel: How'd you know that?

James: Spent a childhood in Ireland, you learn things. Irish and the legends of Leprechauns and Banshee are the main ones though you sometimes get an accent.

Rachel: Oh. Well I need to make up with Quinn and make sure Azulong thinks anything's going on. (Leaves)

James: She does know Quinn slept with Helios that same night, right?

Santana: I don know.

Later – Choir Room

Schue: Okay everyone, we need to keep it up so we'll do perfect at Sectionals. James, you got something?

James: Yeah, it's a thing for me and Santana. Excuse me Brittany, I need to borrow your girl.

Brittany: OK.

Santana: So what's the song?

James: Remember that one we tried to do the day after the party. Well until Helios woke up and shut us up, actually we could do that song too…..

Santana: OK let's go.

Santana: _**If you feel so empty**_

_**So used up, so let down**_

_**If you feel so angry**_

_**So ripped off so stepped on**_

_**You're not the only one**_

_**Refusing to back down**_

_**You're not the only one**_

_**So get up**_

Gleeks: **Let's start a riot, a riot  
>Let's start a riot<br>Let's start a riot, a riot  
>Let's start a riot<br>**  
>James: <em><strong>If you feel so filthy<br>So dirty so fucked up  
>If you feel so walked on<br>So painful so pissed off  
>You're not the only one<br>Refusing to go down  
>You're not the only one<br>So get up  
><strong>_  
>Gleeks: <em><strong>Let's start a riot, a riot<br>Let's start a riot  
>Let's start a riot, a riot<br>Let's start a riot  
><strong>_  
>Santana: <em><strong>If you feel so empty<br>So used up, so let down  
>If you feel so angry<br>Just get up  
><strong>_  
>James: <em><strong>Let's start a riot, a riot<br>Let's start a riot  
>Let's start a riot, a riot<br>Let's start a riot**_

After there performance everyone was cheering, even Schue who had a 'What the hell's going on?' look on his face

Schue: James, Santana. While that was an good match for your voices, I don't know what the relevance to our situation that song is.

Santana: Well for one thing Mr. Schue it's to point out that Glee's still at the underground of the school system, but we need to keep it up and by the end we'll have broken the status quo into little bits.

James: Also it felt inspirational in the hopes that it would help us ignore Mercedes' betrayal and solider on, not that we lost that much. (Sniggers around the room)

_Later_

Mercedes: Come on girl, join Shelby's group with me. After all it's an all girl group and you won't have to put up with Berry anymore and then you'll get your time in the spotlight. So what do you say?

Santana: I say 'Are You Out of Your Fucking Mind!' For 1 thing I would never leave without Brittany…..

Mercedes: so bring her with you

Santana: … and for another thing, I do fine at ND thank you very much, after all me and James just did a little motivational Rock out! It was crazy!

Mercedes: You did what? And this proves what I'm saying, that new guy James; he seems to be getting more parts than even Rachel

Santana: Why do you care? I mean it's not like he can get lead girl in your new group, because if drunkenness has told me anything it's that he's definitely a 'HE'. Besides he's only ever done duets, oddly enough with songs that any other time shouldn't have more than 1 voice in it. Also you should stop worrying about me and start worrying about how your gonna turn 2 singers (1½) into 12. Good luck! (Walks into Shelby)[The world seems to hate these guys]

Shelby: Oh hey guys! Santana, Mercedes has told me about how you'd like to join our little girl power group. If there are any problems with anything I'll try to help maybe convince your friends to come too?

Santana: I wouldn't believe much that comes out of Mercedes' mouth these days, and for the record I will never join your club and will always stand by those I care about. Something neither of you would know about. (Storms off){Burn!}[Always wanted to use that]

_With FaBerry_

Rachel: Quinn stop ignoring me, it's not like I'm pregnant with her child.

Quinn: (Spinning round) Please tell me you're not! (Felling around her)

Rachel: I'm sure, besides I don't think she physically can.

Azulong: (Where'd she come from?) Yes I can! I have a male form like Snaky has Rip. He's quite the stunning blond for your information. Besides I don't see why Quinn's all 'I can't believe you did this to me' after all Helios told me she was one of the best drunken nights she'd ever had. Though that may be because I get _handsy_ on her ass then usually pass out and if it isn't '**Marshmallow** _**Hell**_' when that happens she gets unhappy.

Rachel: 1) Too much information, and 2) Quinn Fabray why didn't you tell me you had a great night too?

Quinn: I don't know I've been trying to forget it, but if we both accept it maybe it'll be ok. As long as we don't do it again!

Rachel: Not without each other's permission.

Quinn: OK. Um Rachel, now that we're good again there's something I was wondering…

Rachel: Which is?

Quinn: Will you help me baby-sit Beth? Puck's out (with Shelby) and I don't think I can do this on my own.

Rachel: Oh, OK sure. (Both leave arms linked)

The night was good for both of them, Quinn got time to spend with her daughter and girlfriend and Rachel was able to see Quinn look so happy with Beth and only had to spend a max of 10 minutes in the whole night with Shelby. The fact Puck was crushing on her didn't surprise her after all she remembered how Puck had a thing for MILFs (Allowed to say it it's canon) and Shelby was most likely one. The night ended how Rachel and Quinn always ended up; spooning with Quinn's arms wrapped tightly around Rachel's smaller body.

_In the Auditorium_

Artie: … In conclusion you guys need to get lose your virginity. (Don't actually remember any of that conversation)

Blaine: But…

Artie: BYE! (Wheels away) _Well I think that went well_

Rachel: _But I've already … wait a minute I've got a great idea, now where would he be._

_Cafeteria_

Rachel: James will you take my virginity?

The reaction across the table was immediate, both Quinn and James spat out what they were drinking at the time leaving Azulong and Santana covered in it, and Brittany as usual had her patented 'WTF just happened' look.

James: Um Rachel, your not a virgin. And beside there are transgender and G-peen spells and potions if you had asked me or maybe call Willow. Why is this anyway?

Rachel: Artie said I needed to become not a virgin for this to be a proper performance and I thought you could help with the physical removal even though Quinn literally took it quite a while ago.

James: Quinn?

Quinn: You have no feelings for her do you?

James: I love Faberry too much to come between you guys.

Quinn: I that case fine, but if this happens again I will make sure you lose it.

James: Just you try (Sticks out his forked tongue) So tonight maybe?

Rachel: Sure.

TBC

LW: Well that was weird, also if anyone noticed I added the only real important moment in 'The 1st Time' (Not their best work) to the very end of the chapter. Mainly because there wasn't enough episode I watched to do a separate chapter [That and I'm behind schedule]

Quinn: You freaky little B******! Why's Snaky trying to get into Rachel's pants.

LW: Because he's impersonating Rachel.

S Rachel: It's true! (Reverts)

Snaky: Don't worry about it, better me then Finn.

Quinn: I'd let Shuester do it before Finn.

Azulong: This chapter wasn't one of your best, at least that Jewfro / Brittana & James interview got never written.

LW: Yeah, sorry just haven't been that inspired at the moment. Maybe next time will be better.

Brittany: R&R people.

Song: '_Riot_' by '**Three Days Grace**'


	8. Dodgeball & Christmas

LW: Merry Christmas everyone! (Well almost) So as most of the current plot I've already done, it didn't do much for me with this story. So we have the dodge ball moment and a few other things.

Brittany: Merry Christmas, who wants cookies?

LW: Not now, maybe at the end of the chapter. Please enjoy this before I'm busy with exams and Christmas. [Actually already started those but it's the weekend before Christmas and I won't be updating again for a while so enjoy it while you can]

Disclaimer – I own Azulong, Henry and Snaky that's it.

I've got the magic in me – Dodge ball & Christmas time.

It was a normal day for the Glee Club; until Santana and Brittany came in with a smirking James right behind him

Santana: OMG best weekend ever! Rory you never said Ireland had so much drink, the '_Time Paradox_' is awesome.

Brittany: I saw a leprechaun, a _**real**_ one this time. That guy with the bull mask seemed nice.

Santana: Really? I thought he was a prick.

James: That's because you said '2 beers Taurus now-oh'. Rudbornn is quite nice if you don't irritate him.

Quinn: (Laughing) Really, Santana said that?

Santana: To be fair he looked like a weirdo…

Then as if on cue Finn walks in talking about dodge ball and everyone begrudgingly follows him to the gym.

_Gym_

Everyone had arrived but with one alteration only Finn didn't notice: James, Azulong Brittany and Santana were in black on the Trouble Tone's side. Eventually he noticed

Sugar: Hey! Why are you guys over here?

Santana: To hit Finn, Brittany's over here so I don't see anyone on my team hit her.

James: I'm here for the 1st reason.

Azulong: Me Too!

Mercedes: Is he even allowed on this side?

Sugar: Yeah, he commands respect and also though he's a 'he' he's just over here because he hates someone on the other team. Besides if it makes us win do you really care?

Mercedes: I suppose I don't.

James: That's the spirit Jones.

Finn: _**Come on hit me with your best**_ … (Ball collides with his face)

James: Done!

Rachel: Shouldn't there be a teacher or someone to supervise this or something? (True but you don't)

Quinn: Don't worry Rach, Snaky's watching and playing, so nothing bad will happen. Besides Finn's skull is thick enough to survive a few (lots) balls to the head.

It'll have to because once the game started Santana and James sent most of their balls at Finn, completely ignoring most of the other players except for the occasional one thrown at Puck so they could get someone back in. Rachel was perfectly safe behind the wall of vampire that was Quinn; a theory Azulong tested by throwing a ball as hard as she could at the petite diva, only for it to stop dead in Quinn's hand and get sent flying right back to her abdomen (Having skin like steel and more bounce than the ball she didn't feel it). Eventually the Trouble Tones won and Santana, Snaky, Quinn and Azulong celebrated by pelting Finn with dodge balls. Though Rachel wasn't amused she looked on and let them continue till they got bored (Just a few minutes)

_Later_

Quinn was tired and pissed; Henry staring coldly at her, scythe twirling in his hand. The blond demon was testing her reflexes (And by extension her regenerative abilities) and it turns out fighting a master swordsman who is almost invulnerable is very difficult for a teenage vampire to do.

Henry: Quinn! You need to try harder, just because the terms nearly over (Christmas) doesn't mean you can get sloppy.

Quinn: I'm not sloppy, you're just a cold blooded killer. I'm sorry I can't be a heartless, soulless bastard like you but I'm trying to go through with all this insane shit without becoming a monster.

1? : um guys…..

Henry: (Eyes blacken, flesh begins to corrode to the bone) I'm a soulless bastard am I? A monster then?

2? : GUYSS

Both blonds turned to their visitors, Snaky and Rachel one of whom seemed to be quite affected by their argument and seeing as control was still lacking her eyes were starting to glow. Snaky just looked on and threw a bottle to the blond who's teeth were starting to show through his rapidly corroding skin.

Henry: You've got a lot of nerve trying to charm me you little B****, but I respect your power. Now what's this for?

Snaky: When you stop singing I thought you might need a pick me up. It's **O**, seemed best for a fairly new vampire. Anyway I can hear the music so we should be going. (Both leave)

Henry: Here we go.

Quinn: Indeed

Henry: _**Don't wanna be sly and defile you**_

_**Desecrate my mind and rely on you**_

_**I just wanna break this crown**_

_**But it's hard when I'm so run down**_

Quinn: _**And you're so cynical, Narcissistic Cannibal!**_

_**Got to bring myself back from the dead!**_

_**Sometimes, I hate, the life, I made**_

_**Everything's wrong every time**_

_**Pushing on I can't escape**_

_**Everything that comes my way**_

_**Is haunting me taking its sweet time**_

_**Holding on I'm lost in a haze**_

_**Fighting life to the end of my days**_

_**Don't wanna be rude but I have to**_

_**Nothing's good about the hell you put me through**_

_**I just need to look around**_

_**See that life that has come unbound**_

Henry: _**And you're so cynical, Narcissistic Cannibal**_

_**Got to bring myself back from the dead**_ _[Bleed Alucard]_

(Blazing energy consumes Henry leaving the demonic vampire within him)

Alucard: _**Sometimes, I hate, the life I made**_

_**Everything's wrong every time**_

_**Pushing on I can't escape**_

_**Everything that comes my way**_

_**Is haunting me taking its sweet time**_

Both: _**Sometimes, I hate, the life I made**_

_**Everything's wrong every time**_

_**Pushing on I can't escape**_

_**Everything that comes my way**_

_**Is haunting me taking its sweet time**_

_**Holding on I'm lost in a haze**_

_**Fighting life to the end of my days**_

_**Holding on I'm lost in a haze**_

_**Fighting life to the end of my days**_

Both stop and collapse onto the bleachers, Henry returning to his original form and filling 2 glasses with the blood Snaky left them. Quinn looked at him then downed her glass in one, Henry staring at her and savouring his glass.

Henry: Sorry I've been pushing you so hard, I suppose I don't really know what I'm doing. Hollows are much easier to train than vampires, they seem to either be skilled enough that they do well, or plentiful enough you can just kill it and move on to the next.

Quinn: Yeah that does sound easier. Sorry about the 'soulless monster' thing, it was uncalled for.

Henry: You do know you're right. Hollows aren't born with a soul, only a consciousness. It does make things easier at time and most side with the most powerful enemy, luckily that's currently Snaky by an infinite degree.

Quinn: Yeah. So any Christmas plans?

Henry: Yeah, I'm spending sometime with my girl. Soi is trying to avoid Cassandra and her mother, something difficult as she's my highest underling.

Quinn: Why?

Henry: So she doesn't have to spend time with the woman she once loved. To put it into context it's like if Rachel was with Finn and had a daughter, you wouldn't really want to spend loads of unnecessary time with her.

Quinn: (Drinking from the bottle) You have a point there.

Henry: (Yanks it off her and finishes it) Yeah so merry Christmas Ms Faberry.

Quinn: Same to you Mr. draculA.

Week or so later (Skip next 2/3 episodes as already covered)

_Once again that time of year arrived for the Glee Club_, when they put up a tree and get ready to celebrate Christmas (And Hanukah as Rachel keeps pointing out) though as Brittany pointed out they needed to deal with one verry important thing; What The F***'s wrong with James' hair? When the reptilian demon walked through the door his purple/navy hair was a pale blue, and there were even streaks of white going through it.

Mercedes: Oh My God, what the hell did you do?

Kurt: Please tell me that's somehow a natural dye colour? After all if you lose all that I think I might cry.

Brittany: That's so cool. Sanny can I have blue hair for Christmas?

Rachel: What happened to you?

James: (Smiling cheerfully) This is what happens when you get Ice-pokemon to help you decorate your house. Turns out 1 of every ice type can do my place (The incredibly large castle in the Empty World) in less than a day, and Aquasis didn't even notice I'd _borrowed_ them

Puck: Badass. You and me need to hang out some time.

James: Thanks but 1st me and Rachel need our little Christmas musical moment (So wished they'd done this song on the episode)

Rachel: Ready when you are

James nearly skipped over to the piano and sat down gleefully, Rachel leaning on the other side of the piano as he began to play. Everyone in the club immediately recognised it, even the just arrived Mr. Schue.

James: _**It was Christmas Eve babe**_

_**In the drunk tank**_

_**An old man said to me, won't see another one**_

_**And then he sang a song**_

_**The Rare Old Mountain Dew**_

_**I turned my face away**_

_**And dreamed about you**_

_**Got on a lucky one**_

_**Came in at ten to one**_

_**I've got a feeling**_

_**This year's for me and you**_

_**So Happy Christmas**_

_**I love you baby**_

_**I can see a better time**_

_**When all our dreams come true**_

Rachel: _**They've got cars big as bars**_

_**They've got rivers of gold**_

_**But the wind goes right through you**_

_**It's no place for the old**_

_**When you first took my hand**_

_**On a cold Christmas Eve**_

_**You promised me**_

_**Broadway was waiting for me**_

_**You were handsome**_

James: _**You were pretty**_

_**Queen of New York City**_

Both: _**When the band finished playing**_

_**They howled out for more**_

_**Sinatra was swinging,**_

_**All the drunks they were singing**_

_**We kissed on a corner**_

_**Then danced through the night**_

_**The boys of the NYPD choir**_

_**Were singing "Galway Bay"**_

_**And the bells were ringing out**_

_**For Christmas day**_

Rachel: _**You're a bum**_

_**You're a punk**_

James: _**You're an old slut on junk**_

_**Lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed**_

Rachel: _**You scumbag, you maggot**_

_**You cheap lousy faggot**_

_**Happy Christmas your arse**_

_**I pray God it's our last**_

Both: _**The boys of the NYPD choir**_

_**Still singing "Galway Bay"**_

_**And the bells were ringing out**_

_**For Christmas day**_

James: _**I could have been someone**_

Rachel: _**Well so could anyone**_

_**You took my dreams from me**_

_**When I first found you**_

James: _**I kept them with me babe**_

_**I put them with my own**_

_**Can't make it all alone**_

_**I've built my dreams around you**_

Both: _**The boys of the NYPD choir**_

_**Still singing "Galway Bay"**_

_**And the bells are ringing out**_

_**For Christmas Day**_

Everyone was speechless and seeing as they don't do it very often Rachel and James took a bow. Mr. Schue was the 1st to speak.

Schue: Wow, just wow. If we can sing that good for regionals we should win this, thanks for that and Merry Christmas to all.

Azulong: Oh, almost forgot! I have presents for a few of you Rachel; for you I have this bracelet, the music notes called out to me (to just Rachel) and handcuffs that are nigh-unbreakable. (All) To Quinn; I've followed 3 eyes example and got you a bottle, don't tell Henry I took it from his stash. For Santana: shades, a whip and this! [pulls out a Sandile](Did I mention I don't own pokemon already?)

Santana: Bitchen! This guy's so cool. Where'd you get him?

Azulong: Snaky's an inter-dimensional free for all, it's pretty easy to get there and then just spend a weekend looking for them.

Brittany: What about me?

Azulong: Best part; for you I have a duck! Sorta. [Pulls out a Ducklett]

Everyone but Rachel and James flinched at the squeal of joy that left Brittany's mouth and most couldn't make the smirks leave their faces when Brittany nearly tackled Azulong to the ground in thanks. The Ducklett had flown off and landed on Santana's lap with her new Sandile.

Brittany: Thanks Azulong!

Azulong: No problem Britt. Merry Christmas!

TBC

LW: Well that was fun. Now where's Brittany?

Brittany: Here! Who wants cookies? They're free with every review. They're also free with every view.

Snaky: Merry Christmas to the mad world of fanfiction, from the completely insane multiverse of Lonly Wanderer and all his freaky OCs.

LW: Thanks Snaky, by the way I most likely won't be uploading any more this year so if that turns out to be true; Merry Christmas and a happy New Year! BYE_BYE

LW 2011.


	9. Kids of the Future

LW: Hey People! Happy 2012

Brittany: So what now?

Azulong: Through the power of a HUGE suitcase I brought 2 new characters to Glee today.

Santana: God help us!

Rachel: Unfortunately LW hasn't seen anything glee related (fanon excluded) since Christmas so anything related to that will be done once he's seen it. So here's just a random moment to start the year off.

LW: Wow that almost looks like a paragraph from where I'm sitting. Anyway everyone's back with 2 extras; 1 new, 1 seen before. Also I'm following the internet meme of Sugar = Brittana, Rory = Klaine and Harmony = Faberry. Warning this contains Sugarmony (I think, not sure yet)

I've got the magic in me – Kids of the Future!

A new year began for New Directions, and everyone met up in the choir room.

Helios: What's up bitches! ?

Yes **everybody**. Even the 2 newest members to the Glee Club and McKinley. Helios is the 1st one now we just need to wait.

Santana: Hey it's you again, why are you here? School has started.

Brittany: Maybe she's moved her for her girlfriend.

Puck: Yes! Hot new kid

Helios: Yes Brittany you're right. I'm here to be with Azulong and because if I have to go through one more suitor Mom's gonna kill Dad. So it means a few months with Azulong, and our best bud should be here soon. Diablo couldn't come but he says hi.

Quinn: OK I'm officially confused.

Luckily confusion doesn't last long at this school, as along with James and Azulong (who was quickly grabbed by her girlfriend) came a girl with purple/navy shoulder length hair and red-ish eyes, her hair on James' shoulder. She looked a little nervous but seemed content with her position. As with the old days James ended up with someone on his lap, this time the new girl.

Finn: OK what's with all the new girls? (I just realised the only _students_ I've added other than Snaky are female. Weird)

James: Well Helios is Azulong's girlfriend and Serpentime here is my … sister.

Serpentime: (Grunt)

Mr. Schue: Hello ND! Are you ready for the competitions? We have 2 new members for our little club, Helios and Serpentime.

Finn: Wait shouldn't we get them to sing 1st?

Helios: Do you not remember Halloween, oh wait that was just me. Anyway come on mini lizard

Serpentime: Coming (Jumps up)

Now that she'd gotten up people could get a proper look at her… and Brittany coped on straight away.

Brittany: [To Santana] Sanny, that Serpentime girl, isn't she Snaky's … daughter?

Rachel: Wait what?

James: (Turning around) Yes, now shush.

Quinn: This is weird, we all knew he was nearly unimaginably old…

James: Hey!

Quinn: … Sorry. But still to know he has a teenage daughter, it's kinda strange.

Brittany: Me and Sanny have known for ages, we met her once when he came to check up on Sanny's development.

Rachel: I don't wanna know.

Santana: Good 'cause I'm not tellin'

Serpentime: _**Racing faster,**_

_**Escape disaster,**_

_**Partners in crime will leave their mark**_

Helios: _**We make our own way,**_

_**No thoughts of yesterday,**_

_**Black hearts of chrome and battle scars (chrome and battle scars)**_

_**Oh.**_

Both: _**The legacy,**_

_**Born from a dream,**_

_**On leather wings,**_

_**Rose from the streets,**_

_**With the hands on destiny,**_

Helios: _**We came from nothing,**_

_**But promise one thing,**_

_**We'll change the world with these guitars,**_

Serpentime: _**So listen closely,**_

_**And don't stop working,**_

_**No one can tell you who you are (tell you who you are)**_

_**Oh,**_

Both:_** The legacy,**_

_**Born from a dream,**_

_**On leather wings,**_

_**Rose from the streets,**_

_**With the hands on destiny,**_

_**The legacy,**_

_**Born from a dream,**_

_**On leather wings,**_

_**Rose from the streets,**_

_**With the hands on destiny,**_

_**Argh**_

Both: _**Run**_

ND: _**(Run)**_

Both: _**Run**_

_**Never look back!**_

_**Run**_

ND: _**(Run)**_

Both: _**Run**_

_**Never look back!**_

_**Run**_

_**Run**_

_**Run**_

_**Never look back!**_

_**Run!**_

_**The legacy,**_

_**Born from a dream,**_

_**On leather wings,**_

_**Rose from the streets,**_

_**With the hands on destiny,**_

_**The legacy,**_

_**Born from a dream,**_

_**On leather wings,**_

_**Rose from the streets,**_

_**With the hands on destiny,**_

To say New Directions were surprised was an understatement, which is weird because they'd heard Helios singing at Halloween and Serpentime had dark talent like James.

Sugar: (Standing up) That was awesome!

And with that things got a little freaky; the room took on a negative like lighting and everyone but 6 people just froze, Our 4 crazy newbie's along with Rory and Sugar. Serpentime was the 1st to speak, her skin shinier, almost… scaly.

Serpentime: I know you.

Sugar: Of course you do, Sugar Motta, Glee Club, self-diagnosed Aspergers. I'm easy to remember.

Serpentime: No. Sugar Lopez-Pierce, I've seen you a few times Dad was never one for following a timeline properly, he tended to flouter around which annoys a lot of people.

Snaky: Hey that's actually very true

Sugar: YOU! (Runs over and smacks him) You've been here the whole time and you didn't help us.

Snaky: Sorry I've been busy

Rory: Doing what?

Snaky: Ahh I remember Rory Anderson! Sorry about blatantly not knowing who you were anyway this is me getting away from my self appointed 'job' of altering the timelines creating a diverse and balanced universe.

Helios: Guess you were right Snaky, there was more than one of them.

Sugar: Wait just one minute, you knew about Harmony but not us. How?

Snaky: Harmony's voice is recognisable, you wouldn't mistake her. Besides I thought the trans-temporal energy was transfer onto you from her, after all you 2 spend so much time together (There it is)

Sugar: Well we are girlfriends (Sorry that was it)

Azulong: (Turns away) Looks like he's here. Sugar, Rory when things reset I want you to accompany us outside so we can discuss this matter.

Sugar: Wait what?

And like that everything was back to normal though Sugar did gat some odd looks for appearing across the room from where she was originally sitting

Azulong: Mr. Schue can we leave for a few minutes?

Schue: Um sure I suppose (5 of them leave)

_Just before this_

Harmony: Oh how great it is to be back in school, I know I'll get to nationals next time.

?: Excuse me are you miss Harmony Berry-Fabray?

Harmony: (Whiplash spin) How do you know that? Where did you come from? Is the Demon here? (AN: The Demon is/was Snaky back when he was a time lord)

Henry: I'm here to speak to Miss Berry's little vampire daughter, then bring her to the school so we can speak to all of you.

Harmony: You know about Rory and Harmony too?

Henry: Not specifically, but we knew there was more here than just you. Come along. (Both start walking) You're much more co-operative than I thought you would be.

Present – Outside the choir room

Rory: So you got us out here now what

Henry: I'm here. And I didn't even need to carry her to the school.

Serpentime: OK now that you guys are all settled, why are you here and how did you get here?

Sugar: Well Really old lizard (points in at Snaky) left mom a little gift; a time band which she let us use to see what ever we wanted. We agreed we wanted to see our parents as they were at our age, after all this is where their relationships started and though they love each other some things can't compare to when it all started. But when we got here the stupid thing burnt out on us, so now we're stuck here.

Rory: That's pretty much it.

Azulong: That explains everything except Harmony

Harmony: What about me?

Helios: Why are you in a different school?

Harmony: It was a dream of mine to compete against mom or ma in a show choir competition, which makes sense because if I'm not being compared to one it's the other. Besides though I want to compete I don't want to have to fight mom every day for a spot. Hope you understand.

Serpentime: Yes, and I get the feeling the cat's out of the bag for you two.

Sugar: You mean the dating thing.

Serpentime looked down and noticed the 2 girls' hands hadn't separated since they arrived.

Serpentime: No, I mean the chronological one.

Harmony: What? !

_During their conversation_

Seeing as the new talent had left and the competition was miles away everyone was talking among themselves. Snaky was fiddling with a palm sized almost kaleidoscopic gemstone looking through it in the direction of the people outside.

James: Wow descendental crystals work!

Brittany: What does that mean?

James: Oh hey Britt, get the other 3, they have a right to know this.

Quinn: What now lizard?

James: This is a descendental crystal. It reads the genetic anomalies of a person and can tell the contributors of the being.

Rachel: You mean it shows you the parents?

James: Pretty much, luckily not at the same time. But there is something with them you should see. Just look through it and aim it at the wall where those have gone out.

Santana: Why them?

James: It's important

So they did and saw the parents of each of the children outside.

Henry who they saw had just arrived flickered in the crystal as a breaded man with a bored expression and grey eyes and a blond woman with short blond hair and her mouth covered.

Azulong had quite a strange one, her image flickered between a slightly older woman with a cold expression and something kind a man _**of**_ fire his eyes monochromatic red.

Helios had a fairly normal one a woman with similar features to herself and a man with burns along the left side of his face

Serpentime's flicker proved Brittany right going between a woman in a navy cloak with a diamond jewel in her forehead to Snaky in his original form, 3 slitted eyes and all. {Then thinks got weird}

Harmony was where the strange images came out, freaking them out because 1 her images were both women and 2 they were older versions of Quinn and Rachel (Funnily enough the Rachel flickered in at Harmony's more dramatic moments)

Sugar was something quite similar except her 2 moms were slightly older Brittany and Santana. Lets just say the Faberrittana quad were surprised.

James: See what I mean? You guys needed to know especially before anything stupid happens.

Santana: So Sugar is …

Brittany: Ours! See San we can totally do this.

Rachel: And Harmony's ours Quinn. I always knew that girl got the extreme talent from somewhere.

Quinn: (smirking) Yep she got a lot from me it seems. At least she has your hair Rach.

Santana: Looks like Q's getting nothing tonight!

Quinn: Shut up S! Come on let's meet our daughters properly.

Santana: Fine.

And so the 5 of them go out to their kids. To say the moment was awkward was putting it mildly, neither side knowing what to say. Finally Sugar found her voice again.

Sugar: So now that you guys know who came from who, now what?

Quinn: Definitely yours S.

Santana: Shut up!

Rachel: Harmony?

Harmony: Yeah mo… I mean Rachel.

Rachel: If you can, would you move to McKinley and we can spend time together. I don't know how good of a parent I'll be so I might as well get some good times now

Sugar: Auntie Rach, you and Q are great parents and always a part of your kids live (half quietly) sometimes too much.

Santana: Oh really, how so?

Harmony: She means if someone has walked in on us _doing stuff_ 90% of the time it's one of them 2. Mama also don't try make things better you and me are the queen and princess of awkward moments and over-sharing when nervous.

Quinn: (Blushes) I get that from mom.

Sugar: That explains so much. Of the 4 times one of you guys found us 3 were Quinn 3 out of 4 were make more awkward than they were before. Mama and mom walked in on us once to be fair.

Azulong: I flashed my parents, girlfriend's parents and my moms best friend with Snaky once while drunk.

Rachel: Wait was that 3 separate occasions or were they all together?

Serpentime: Together and I had to drag her to be because she collapsed almost immediately afterwards.

Snaky: Good times, good times.

Brittany: Lunch!

She was right the bell for lunch had just gone during there really awkward conversation. The 10 of them (because Rory and Henry had left once they started talking) all looked at one another then started walking, and also decided to gat their project finished right now.

Santana :Hey Helios, remember that song me and Snaky were singing on November 1st last year?

Helios: Not really, I was hung-over and all I knew was you guys were loud and head ache inducing.

James: Well time to hear it for real!

Helios: _Oh Din kill me now_ (She's praying to a Zelda goddess because her god Agni, her brother's named after)

Azulong: Just give it a minute, it'll be fun.

Sugar: _**Let's go**_

James: _**All that I remember is that you had me at hello. **_

_**I knew right when I met her that I wouldn't take it slow. **_

_**The more we heard the music, the more we got in synch. **_

Santana: _**The more I kept you laughing, the less I stopped to think. **_

_**The last thing I remember, you said this place is beat. **_

_**It must have gotten crazy, cause I can't recall a thing.**_

10 of them: _**Last night, can't remember. **_

_**What happened? Where'd we go? **_

_**I woke up this morning. **_

_**Where's my car? Where's my keys? Where's my clothes? **_

_**I feel my head still spinning but I'm doing alright **_

_**Cause I think I just had the best night of my life.**_

_**Last night, can't remember. **_

_**What happened? Did it happen? Last night**_

Quinn: _**Everyone's been calling like I've been gone for days. **_

_**There's a note left on the table and all it says is "Thanks". **_

_**It's starting to get dark outside, I'm finally awake.**_

Rachel: _**I'm feeling kind of guilty. Is there something I can take? **_

_**There's lipstick on my collar. I'm piecing it together. **_

_**Then I see a picture of me and you from… **_

10: Last night, can't remember.

What happened? Where'd we go?

I woke up this morning.

Where's my car? Where's my keys? Where's my clothes?

I feel my head still spinning but I'm doing alright

Cause I think I just had the best night of my life.

Last night, can't remember.

What happened? Did it happen? Last night

Sugar: And did I get the chance to say that I wanted you to stay?

There's things I can't explain, cause my brain don't work that way.

Harmony: Don't call this a one night stand. No, it wasn't planned.

Wasn't in my head but I just wanna do it again and again and again just like…

A & H: Last night, can't remember.

What happened? Where'd we go?

I woke up this morning.

Where's my car? Where's my keys? Where's my clothes?

Brittany: I feel my head still spinning but I'm doing alright

Cause I think I just had the best night of my life.

Last night, can't remember.

What happened? Did it happen? Did it happen? Last night

It was a pretty good performance mainly because nobody did anything stupid and just listened.

TBC

LW: Well that was fun kinda (read **VERY**) random.

Quinn: Can I bunk here for a few hours?

LW: Why?

It's like living with 2 Rachel's. They've been talking about musicals for and hour and a half and that's just 'Funny Girl'

Sugar: Yeah a bout that, Harmony gets like that sometimes. She's just really excited to see her idol in her position.

Brittany: I thought she was Harmony's mam?

Sugar: She is, it's just since she was small Harmony has always be the 2nd biggest fan of Rachel Berry-Fabray.

Santana: Who the her biggest then?

Quinn: Do you even need to ask? ME!

LW: Exactly now I'll try see the episode and any others that come out, just please anyone who reads think pray for a no from the Finchel proposal. (Don't have to see the episode to know that happened everybody knows)

Songs used:

'_The Legacy_' by **Black Veil Brides**

'_Last Night_' by **Good Charlotte**


	10. Important

[Author's Personal Note] I know I need to update this soon and I will but this is more important.

As many of you have seen the people who run this site have decided to finally enforce a rule they made up about 10 years ago which means we aren't allowed to post lemons or violence on this site anymore. While I (as far as I know) am not breaking that rule personally I know a lot of fics that are brilliant and have either if not both of these problems in them (See favourite authors or stories for examples) and don't want to see them gone.

There are a few things I want to know involving this:

_One_, if the rules FF say are up have been around since _**2002**_ why is it only in 2012 **10 years**** later** that they actually do something about it.

_Two_, as far as I was aware the point of the M rating was to say 'this story contains sexual content and/or violent material' which apparently it doesn't so I want to know what are we meant to put in it?

These aren't me supporting the people who run this stupid idea, this is me pointing out what the moderators are doing is a stupid idea.

Please somebody do something before the site loses it's best authors and most avid readers/reviewers.

**Attention All Readers. Reviewers, and Authors!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are, are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Uzunaru999**

**Time Hollow**

**fg7dragon**

**Aljan Moonfire**

**Jman12394**

**117Jorn**

**Harry1817**

**EarthDragonJd**

**Antonia23**

**Santanababy**

**2FaceMyFate**

**Hhr Its What I Believe**

**Carnacki23**

**HP-DG-SB-HA-RR-KB-NT-TD-LL-AJ**

**Gundam Epiyon**

**zerolelouch99**

**the cutter of the thread**

**CoastalFirebird**

**sweetkitty**

**Kevin1984**

**Lonly Wanderer**


End file.
